Talk:Albus Dumbledore's file
Security status It's very unlikeable that this sentence is to be seen on the file: SECURITY STATUS: TRACKED. All movements are being monitored. Strong likelihood Undesirable No. 1 will contact. because Dumbledore was already dead when Voldemort controlled the Ministry. So I think it should be deleted. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:57, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :It sounds to me like something that was just copied over from the boilerplate of Arthur Weasley's file. What you're saying makes sense - they wouldn't put that on a dead person's file. I'll remove it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 14:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :I did not ''copy and paste it from Arthur Weasley's file, and to even suggest that insults me very dearly. Now, I'll post a photo that clearly shows what I saw. While some are the words are covered, it's pretty easy to infer what exactly the missing words are. :Please do not suggest that I copied from another page, because you are very sadly mistaken. AlastorMoody (talk) 02:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::No personal attack was intended - when I made the suggestion, I had no idea personally who had created the article and/or added the information. If it had been the case, it certainly wouldn't be the first time a mistake had been made by anyone on the wiki by copying something over from boilerplate, so I don't think it was an unreasonable supposition. In any case, I can see that the file clearly does indeed say "Tracked." It still seems odd that this would appear on a deceased person's file, but there it is. ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::No offense taken; I admit I may have overreacted. I agree that it seems odd that it would say that, and, personally, I haven't the faintest idea what the filmmakers had in mind when they included that on his file, but it's there. AlastorMoody (talk) 11:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::How canon are those words, really? Sirius Black's file says them as well, and the Ministry is well aware Sirius died a little over a year before that file is shown in the film -- and even if the file had been printed before June 1996 (which it couldn't, because it was issued by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, which was established in 1997) it wouldn't make any sense because the Ministry had no idea of Sirius's whereabouts before his death. Also, how in the world was Dumbledore tracked by the Ministry? Dumbledore kept jinxing Aurors sent after him during Scrimgeour's tenure. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'd be perfectly willing to accept them as non-canon, or perhaps even more to the point, an out-and-out mistake on the part of the film-makers. Everything you're saying makes sense. I considered the same possible explanation that has now been posted on the article, but the problem with that explanation is what you mentioned about the fact that the Commission simply wasn't formed until after Dumbledore's death. ProfessorTofty (talk) 16:22, July 15, 2012 (UTC)